The Mysterious Ticking Noise
by It'sTimeToDance
Summary: Snape is doing his usual stalk about the corridors when he hears a mysterious ticking....


A/N Watch the Youtube video "Potter Puppet Pals; The Mysterious Ticking Noise" to get it!

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling and Niel Ciciegra

Snape stalked the corridors of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, his long, greasy black hair bouncing with each huffed strive, bouncing in his forever unpleasent face.

_Tick_

He froze. Curious, he thought. He shrugged it off as a play of the wind and continued his daily lurking of the grounds.

_Tick._

He paused once more, his eyes squinting, darting to and fro. He eyed the stoned walls curiously, growing more and more suspicious.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

The incessant ticking grew into a continuation, rythmically echoing throughout the halls. A great uneasiness washed over Snape, the ticks like bullhorns in the dead silence of the night.

"Hmmm, what is that mysterious ticking noise..." he said to himself, doing nothing for any said rumors concerning his mental stability.

He heard an additional tapping noise, closer, almost right underneath...

He looked down to see with horror his black shoes, a shine glinting off that could rival his hair, were tapping in unison with the ticking. Snape realized with a new-found terror that his shoe was on his foot and his foot was connected to his ankle and his ankle was connected to...

Him.

He stepped back in a jolt of fear, looking at his continously tapping foot with disgust. Severus Anne Snape **(AhHa!) **did not..._tap! _He lurked, stalked, perhaps strode, but he did not _tap._

He looked behind him, to either side of him, even the ceiling, but saw no one, nothing but the stillness of the house flags decorating the dreary walls.

He did have to admit, however, the noise did have a certain beat to it...

"Hmm, kind of...catchy..." said Snape. His head began to bop to and fro, his face staying in the same expressionless mask, his abnormally large nose jutting out as his hair bounced in his dark eyes.

A song, nay, melody, came to mind, "Snape," said he, "Snape, Severus Snape." he chanted, his body untensing until he was bouncing along with the ticking, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape--"

"Dumbledore!" said a cheerful voice from across the halls. Snape spun around to see the snowy white beard of Albus Dumbledore. He too was bopping to the ticking, an amused glint in his sparkling blue eyes.

Snape continued his chanting, his better judgment a mere whisper to the tune of the noise, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape Snape Severus Snape--"

"DUMBLEDORE!" said the headmaster once more, this time jumping up in a way Snape thought impossible for an old, brittle man such as Dumbledore.

None the less, Snape continued, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape--"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape--"

"Dumbledore!"

Next, a new voice made it's way to the harmony, a high, feminine voice that attacked Snape's eardrums with an irritating ring;

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly."

"Dumbledore!"

Snape continued his chanting, his better side itching to begin a large lecture about students out after hours, rounding off with a detention and a deduction of house points.

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly."

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly."

A puffy hint of brown tangles cought Snape's eye.

"Her-moine."

Snape turned around to see Granger, a smile plastered to her face as though it were drawn on, swaying in unison with the ticking.

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

"Her-moine, Her-moine, Her-mione."

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

"Dumbledore!"

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly."

"Dumbledore!"

"Harry Potter!" chimed a certain boy wizard, swinging himself about like a rag doll.

Snape turned gleeefully to his nemesis, narrowing his eyes into slits. Young Harry did the same..

"Snape." said Potter.

"Harry." replied Snape.

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"Dumbledore!" cried a gleefully confused headmaster, his robes thrown to the side.

With that imagry in mind, the Hogwarts Warriors joined in a seemingly perfectly rehearsed diddy;

"Singing our song, all day long, at Ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-gwarts!"

Ron Weasly, a victorious grin plastered on his freckled, pasty face, hopped from behind a corridor and declared, "Look! I've found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!"

The golden trio, utterly oblivious to the impending danger, joined in a cheerful chorus, "YAY!"

Snape and Albus, turned to each other with panic, exchanging knowing glances.

_BOOM!!_

Limbs and tattered fragments of robes fell to the cobstoned floors, leaving the halls looking like a battle feild. You could see Harry Potters glasses lying ascew among the carnage, and bits of Ronald Weasly's flaming red hair..

Umongst the reckedge (?), a lone figure stood, his snake like face standing out against the dark walls. A smirk made it's way across his face, a stretch of muscles that didn't belong.

He laughed at the horrible sight before him, his red eyes glistening with amusment. He tapped his pale hand against his leg, bouncing along to the beat;

"Voldemort, Voldemot, Oh, Voldy, Voldy Voldemort."

THE END

?

A/N OMG I HAVE NO LIIIIIFFFFFEEEEE.


End file.
